jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mubarak
Background The Mubarak (which means “blessed” or "anointed one"), is basically an organization of artificial humans that serve as illegal hitmen for the black market. According to Nathaniel Collins' statement, he claimed that most likely there's probably not a single human in the Mubarak, He then went on to further explain that the Joined Services Agency and the Mubarak are the exact opposite of each other. Whereas JSA stops the bad guys by turning them in or solve paranormal cases, the Mubarak assassinates people indiscriminately for profit because they're trained assassins. The pseudo the Mubarak cultivate make excellent hitmen because the reason why no one is able to track down a pseudo is because they don't have finger prints and other times, it makes the scene of a crime look like some freak accident. Not only that, when JSA takes mutants to their center, they do everything in their power cure them or get them to join. However when mutants are captured by the Mubarak, they're going to be turned into pseudo, for them to be used as pawns. That partly explains why some of Mubarak members have powers that rival JSA's. Whether its because these pseudo were once mutants who were unfortunately abducted by the Mubarak, or are just mere blood clones from a yet to be revealed mutant is currently unknown. Goals Although the Mubarak keep their goals rather vague and abstract throughout the first novel, we learn early on in the prologue chapter that its been their top priority to prevent a certain "lich" from achieving his goal. And with the powerful construct, Nephthys as their guide, they searched desperately for the remaining four elemental crystals required to grant any wish they so desired. While they searched relentlessly for the crystals, The Mubarak also spent years acting as a society of hitmen working for the black market and even practiced bounty hunting as well. Their initial goal however, is only a lure reason for the pseudo to aid Khalid Mubarak, as he actually planned to manipulate both Nephthys and the pseudo as a means for him to acquire godlike power to adapt into a higher plane of existence strong enough to assassinate Nathaniel Collins and destroy JSA permanently. List of Members Original Members Include: LIst of Other Members: Gallery M-themes.png|Themes of each of the Mubarak members -counterclockwise: Silhouette, Nephthys, Flint, Clouse, Noelle, Khalid The Mubarak Members-small.png|The Mubarak Group Trivia *The Mubarak all seem to have an Egyptian motif. *Although unintentional, each of the main Mubarak members may possibly represent each of the seven deadly sins. *Nephthys represents the sin "Lust" due to her initial feelings toward Khalid and also had an intense desire for freedom under the oppression of her abusive master. *Noelle represents the sin "Envy" who was easily angered by the well being of others –more specifically rich people like Mr.Wilcox. *Silhouette represents the sin "Greed" who thrived off making money, having Isa and stealing other people's unique abilities for himself –by also devouring them as well. *Clouse represents the sin "Sloth" who did nothing but sleep, rest or remain indolent until it was time to fight against JSA. *The Lesser Pseudo from the Sunday's Fall Chapter may represent the sin "Gluttony" for the voracious appetite in consuming blood from the Wilcox Corporation victims. *Khalid represents the sin "Wrath" who became vengeful and hate-consumed due to a list of multiple injustices done to against him in his life. *Flint represents the sin "Pride" who was more than happy to turn on his allies in a heartbeat with a smile on his face –showing no sign of guilt or remorse. *Aso and Ramses' group primarily consists of pseudo created from captured members of the Azora Clan. Category:Organizations Category:Pseudo Category:The Mubarak